


终结始于一个派

by ballhead807



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Jayroy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballhead807/pseuds/ballhead807
Summary: 当宇宙中所有的恒星都熄灭之后，红矮星会继续存在十几亿年，成为宇宙中唯一的光源。





	终结始于一个派

JASON TODD一头栽进了帐篷里。  
“该死的——该死的——”  
他哆哆嗦嗦的扔下防风镜和登山包，小声的咒骂着，眉毛上的融化的雪花淌下来，ROY钝钝的拉开帐篷挤着身子想进来，被JASON怒气冲冲的吼了几句；  
“把拉链关紧！”他嘶嘶抽着气，把手凑到煤气炉旁边急不可耐的烘烤着，所有的东西摸起来都冷得像哥谭的石雕一样，他止不住牙齿打颤，怨忿的皱着眉头，军火库在后面的行囊里埋头掏着罐头；冒着寒气的黄豆和玉米，昨天如此，前天也是如此——再往前——JASON悲伤的想到，早知道他们应该多带一些午餐肉和西红柿的。  
“安啦，”  
ROY抬起身子，扔给JASON一个罐头，像以往一样摇晃着脑袋用轻快的声音安抚着他：  
“杰杰鸟，快，煮了这碗豆子汤，它会让你好起来的。”  
好个屁。JASON绷着嘴角，把另一只手缩进防寒衣温暖的夹层里，罐头冰冷的金属外壳让他狠狠激灵了一下。  
“他们可真够狡猾的。”  
ROY蹲在角落，倒腾着那个手持DV机，“我们小心翼翼跟了这么久，结果那些家伙只是发现有一点点不对劲就窜得老远，就跟雪地里的大兔子似的。”  
“别跟我说这个。”JASON搅拌着那一小罐稀糊糊的豆子汤，煤气炉微小的火苗让他蜷起了膝盖，紧紧把自己裹成一团。  
“我本来只是想来狠狠踢踢那些混蛋的屁股，结果在这冰天雪地的鬼地方爬了三天的山，老天，这么些时日了，一颗子弹都没用。”  
ROY笑嘻嘻的凑过来，把手伸进JASON冲锋衣里面柔柔的搂着他的腰，在背后把JASON环抱起来：  
“别生气啦杰杰鸟，我们也不是一点收获都没有——你看，排除我们那毫无进展的委托，这可是一个完美的雪国假期。”  
对啊，完美，除了他们就快要冻死在这个寒酸的帐篷里了。  
JASON翻了一个白眼，他注意到即使ROY一进帐篷就把羽绒服脱掉了，只剩下打底的抓绒衫，可是这傻瓜的手依旧温温热热，这让JASON微妙的嫉妒了起来。  
“为什么你就不怕冷——”  
他嘟嘟囔囔，喝了一口煮好的豆子汤，然后把它塞进了ROY手里，军火库垂在他脖子旁的发丝挠得他有些痒——“这算什么，傻人有傻福么。”  
“因为我出发之前喝了几口大宝贝儿。”ROY得意的指指角落里的大罐伏特加  
“好家伙，不枉我千辛万苦的把它们背上来，说真的，你也应该试试。”  
“没用，我早试过了。”JASON孜孜不倦的在那火苗旁搓着手：  
“那东西会让我想上厕所，我还不想年纪轻轻就在这冰天雪地里没了命根子，”他调着炉子上的旋钮试图让它们更努力的热点“或者尿裤子。”  
ROY被他的话逗得哈哈笑起来，  
“杰杰鸟啊，”  
他挪到JASON旁边去，把JASON的手捧起来放在嘴边哈着气：  
“我都不敢想象你是怎么在哥谭那种地方穿着小短裤过冬的。”  
“闭嘴。”  
JASON被他的话激得耳朵发红“谁说我冬天还穿着那条蠢到爆的裤子了。”  
“嗯……”ROY玩着他的手指“你瞧，布鲁斯爱的小裤衩给予过你力量，别不承认。我敢说当初那个感冒了也执拗的想要帮忙的杰杰鸟不是阿福梦里可爱的小牙仙。”  
“你从谁那里听来的，奥利？还是夜翼。”  
军火库只是笑着摇摇头。  
JASON的脸黑得越来越厉害了，他把手抽出来；  
“走开。”  
“杰杰鸟？”ROY露出一个有些惊讶的表情，他几乎是马上就把JASON的手抓了回去  
“如果你不喜欢这种玩笑，我马上道歉。”  
JASON愣了一会儿没有说话。  
他呆呆的看着ROY脸上几乎讨好的表情，和他同伴脸上被冰茬子刮伤的眼角，欲言又止，最后，他只能不受控制的扯了面颊。  
“没，我……”他想反过来握着ROY的手，可是半途却僵直的停住了。  
“可能是真的太冷了。”  
那些话就像被冻住的引擎似的只能发出闷闷的声响，他小心翼翼的打量着ROY的眼睛观察他对这个糟糕搪塞的反应，慢吞吞的解释着，ROY讪笑着的嘴角让他感到一点酸涩的不适：  
“最近这三天我……挺烦躁的。”  
ROY眨巴着眼睛打量了他一会儿，  
最后，他慢慢撅着嘴巴把身子挂上来，温温的吐息喷在JASON的后颈上：  
“那，那我们早点休息，”他小声的诺诺着“我知道你累得够呛，杰杰鸟”  
JASON咬了一下ROY的手臂。  
“嗯。”  
他回答到，坐在原地，看着ROY弓着腰把那个大大的双人睡袋放在地上。

 

JASON是被一阵悉悉索索的轻笑吵醒的。  
他睁开眼睛，红发看起来没有避讳的意思，他绿莹莹的眼睛弯睁得比以往都大，在炉火映照下，ROY发红眼窝深深的凹陷进去，胡茬稀稀拉拉的贴服在他的下巴上，他愣愣的看着他，似乎就像一个刚刚死而复生的亡灵。  
JASON觉得背脊有些发寒，他伸出手去摸了摸对方的额头，上面挂着汗珠却一片冰凉。  
“你是不是生病了。”他皱着眉头  
“说真的，你看起来就像个邪恶的僵尸或者什么别的……”  
“别担心……”ROY眨了一下眼睛，那双绿瞳仁充满了迷雾；  
“我只是做了一个梦。”  
他把手从睡袋里抽出来，贴在JASON的脸颊上  
“在梦里，我有一个女儿。”  
——那手掌潮热温暖，但是红发吞吞吐吐的倾诉着，语气如同结了霜的雾霭：  
“后来，我失去她了。”  
JASON没有说话，他安静的躺在睡袋里，ROY的话让他觉得对方是不是又久违的摄入了过度的酒精，可是那双手温暖非常，几乎让他陷入到睡前的氤氲之中。于是他侧着身子，朦朦胧胧地盯着ROY的红发丝听他唠叨。  
“你相信时空管理局么？杰杰鸟？”  
“嗯？”  
“我很小的时候”ROY轻声说着：“就不相信圣诞老人了。可是我总觉得……时空管理局，理应是存在的。我小的时候……一直想当一个里面的高级计算师来的。”  
“拨乱反正，修正历史，避免发生灾乱的指向必然发展的最大可能，非常理想……非常……崇高。我符合里面所有的条件，一个几乎不会对历史产生影响也不会对他人产生联系的小蚂蚁——你能想象我高中的时候还在期待哪一天被人接走么。”  
ROY的话让JASON有些心烦意乱，他拧着眉头盯着ROY开开合合的嘴唇，很多时候JASON并不是不乐于聆听他那疯疯癫癫的红发朋友的话，可惜ROY猜想里的伤感让他莫名的火大。  
“说不定在另外一个时空，我或许曾经有一个家庭。可后来它破碎了。”  
——就像我生命里其他的关系一样——ROY看着自己呼出的空气变成白雾飘散在他们之间；  
“于是这个既有事实通过时空隧道的坍缩交叠于此——”他的体温恒定的传到JAY的防寒衣里：  
“今天我终于得以见到了我那令人心碎的小女儿，来自另一个平行宇宙。她可真是很美——就像一个小小的丘比特。”  
JASON觉得不可置信——他并不热衷于组建家庭，何曾几时，JASON也相信ROY也对此兴趣全无，但是现在，他开始疑惑了。  
“可是现在，至少现在”他打断他：“至少我们还活着，孑然一身，躺在这个该死的冰窟里”，如果真的像你所说的那样，我倒希望另一个平行时空的自己可以吃着热腾腾苹果派，裹着棉被躺在沙发上。”  
ROY笑了出来，他脸颊挤出一条浅浅的纹路：“对啊，说不定你还是个牧师什么的。不过时空技师的责任是让这个世界迈入更加平衡的正轨，杰杰鸟。如果我们足够幸运，说不定在无数个分叉口中，这已经是我们最好的处境了。你懂，最小必要变革。”  
“那我们真天杀的是一对十足的倒霉蛋。”JASON闷闷的声音从睡袋里传来，红发嘴角的弧度弯得更加厉害，他轻轻揉弄着JASON的头发，声音就像是从远方的山头传来：  
“杰杰鸟，我有时候可真是爱死你这种满不在乎了。”  
JASON把臂膀从睡袋里抽出来，圈了圈ROY的肩膀表示安慰。  
我们就像两条虚弱的毛毛虫，他想，睡袋包裹的ROY摸起来也是冷冰冰的。这让他轻微的不安。今天的ROY依旧是个话多的家伙，可是他说的所有话都没有平日里的傻劲儿——这不像他，ROY HARPER应该是一个擅长甜言蜜语的傻瓜蛋，而不是一位虚无缥缈的预言家。  
“不过……我得说，杰杰鸟。”  
ROY的脸凑过来，带着热气，他橙色的眼睫毛半阖着，在微弱的炉火下映射出一点微微的火光——杰杰鸟,他在他的耳边轻声的说着话，气音闯进他的喉咙和他的耳蜗：  
“对于一个当不成计算师的人来说，你可真是个美好的礼物。”  
JASON感到自己的耳朵微微发红，  
“你是不是快困糊涂了”  
他把自己的眼睛往帐篷的角落里撇着，这太尴尬了，他感到自己的声音发涩；蝙蝠家的男孩们从来学不会对别人耍这样的把戏，就算那只大蓝鸟也会为此不好意思的。  
“我也爱你，Jason。”他听见ROY对他说，词不达意。随即，一个潮热的吻落在他的嘴边，那些不算顺滑也不算毛糙的红发丝钻进他的颈窝和胸膛，这可是团队合作为数不多的好了，免费的HARPER牌暖炉。  
JASON躺在那篇温热里，他想，ROY是时候不要看那么多科幻小说了。  
“在我们达到必然的分离之前。”  
对方轻微的呢喃，红头罩阖下了眼帘。

“ROY，”

他的声音沙哑，西伯利亚的风实在太干涩了。他想念安全屋里塞得满满当当的冰箱，和暖和和的弹簧床垫，甚至是ROY充斥着机油味的工具房——  
“你得相信，如果我们哪一天分开，就会在热寂之后成为红矮星。”  
“ROY HARPER和JASON TODD，整个宇宙最亮的两颗，”他重复着：

“最亮的。

ROY在黑暗里轻声笑了。  
“别笑。ROY，别笑。”  
JASON窝在睡袋里，音节从喉咙里慢慢滑出。

“这可是，我高中以来最好的梦想了。”


End file.
